The Small Print
by DisturbingEmily
Summary: What if Alec had control issues? What if it was connected with something that happened in the past? Exploration of darker Alec, two-shot, lemon in the second chapter. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Betaed by amazing Ky, who currently hates me.**

**I am not a native English speaker and I obviously do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

**This two-shot is a child of my very exhausted brain, so…**

* * *

><p>Magnus woke up to the light streaming through the baby blue curtains and the sound of a shower running. He nuzzled into the covers lazily and stretched like a cat. The air still smelled of their intense love-making and he glanced at the clock to see how long he had napped; only an hour or so, but he felt so refreshed as if he had a full-night sleep. He decided against getting up, way too relaxed and lazy to crawl out of the warm bed, and reached for the book laying on the nightstand.<p>

Just as he turned the first page, Alexander emerged from the bathroom, a short, turquoise towel around his hips. He didn't comment on how the material barely concealed the boy's bits and smirked to himself. He loved how comfortable Alec had become around him. Before, Alec would cover himself up, being embarrassed of his body – how, Magnus could not imagine, the boy was simply gorgeous – but now he didn't mind showing off his nakedness. It was a great improvement in the warlock's opinion. His orbs traced the boy's defined arms, his hard but perfect for snuggling into chest, down to the set of mouthwatering abs and a path of dark curls leading to his favourite, after his baby blues, part of Shadowhunter. He licked his lips and closed the book with a thump. He wanted to talk about something with his boyfriend.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked as the Shadowhunter started putting on his black boxers. The blue, still a little bit unfocused from his nap, orbs glanced in his direction, the black eyebrows raised. "Why don't you ever let me top?"

Alexander's eyes widened at the question. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, and in that instant Magnus could see how remarkably similar to Maryse his boyfriend was. It was the same moment when he realized that by asking that question he had probably made a huge mistake. "I don't like it," Alec snapped and pulled on his jumper's sleeves with angry, jerky motions, but didn't put it on.

"Why?" Magnus pressed the issue. He already made Alec mad, so he was going to get his answers. He was tired of being left in the dark.

"You don't have to know," the blue-eyed youth hissed, and that was the moment when the warlock snapped.

"Oh, really? So it wasn't you that threw a fit just a few months ago, because you didn't know about Camille or Will. I suppose it was some other Alec, wasn't it?"

Magnus got up, grabbed Alec's wrist and tugged at it, so that the Hunter was seated on the bed. He told himself to calm down, or he wasn't going to get anything from Alec. He entwined their fingers together, and caressed the boy's cheek, smiling on the inside when the Shadowhunter leaned into it. Maybe the demanding approach was not a good idea after all.

"Just… please tell me. If you don't feel comfortable with bottoming, just tell me. Or is there another reason?" He could feel Alec tense up when he broached the topic again. "It's really not normal how you transform in the bedroom. And don't take it the wrong way, I enjoy it, it is just… not enough sometimes, you know?"

"Well, if I'm not enough, then find someone else. Just get back together with Camille or some other blue-eyed boy," Alec pulled on Magnus' hand, freeing his fingers, and crossed his arms. His stance was defensive and the cat-eyed man sighed with exasperation.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed shocked. He didn't get it why Alec would even mention that. He thought the Shadowhunter knew that the warlock was totally enchanted by the blue-eyed wonder, and would never exchange him for anyone else.

"What?"

"You are infuriating, you are…" Magnus could feel his blood boiling, he was so, so angry and frustrated.

"If so, why don't you let it go?" Alec interjected, his blue eyes stormy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now as if ready to either run or pounce or Magnus – and not in a good way. But the warlock was not known for backing off, so he just grabbed the Shadowhunter's shoulders and shook him while saying angrily: "Because you missed my whole point!"

"Oh, and what was it?" He snarled, and his whole stance was so similar to Jace's arrogant one, that Magnus saw red. He knew that Alec was making himself behave like this, but he had enough. He pushed the boy on the bed, and snapped his fingers, the bonds appearing from thin air. Alexander's eyes widened with panic, and he tugged on the rope that held him in place on the bed. The edge of the headboard bit harshly into his wrists every time he moved, but that didn't stop his desperate struggle.

"Magnus, let me go," he said, his voice trembling.

"No," the cat-eyed man replied, and made a move in the direction of the door.

"Fucking let me go, you crazy warlock," Alec shouted as he saw his boyfriend leaving the room, leaving him vulnerable on the huge bed.

Magnus stopped at the scream, and Alec felt hope for a second, but then he saw the warlock's angry eyes. The green-eyed man just hissed: "No, you can stay here for a while, and think about what I said. Maybe then you will pull your head out of your ass," and stomped away, closing the door behind him.

Alec could feel panic slowly arise in him. He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply in and out, trying to calm his erratic breathing, to stop the tears trying to escape from his clenched shut eyelids. He was not going to cry. He was a Shadowhunter, and he would behave like one. And Shadowhunters do not cry. That is a basic rule that he had already broken way too many times. The only difference was that no one witnessed the shameful act before, and he knew that Magnus would come back soon, and would see how weak and damaged he really was.

He whimpered at the thought and trashed again against the bonds. He could feel the coarse material of the rope rubbing his wrists raw and he knew that his attempts were futile, but he didn't care. He had to do something; anything to get out.

_Rough hands. Disgusting sensation of sharp nails scratching down his chest. Flash of knife. Merciless laughter. Bitter-sweet taste of his own blood filling his mouth. _

Alec bit his lip forcefully in attempt to stifle a sob, and tugged at the bonds harder. He sucked an anxious breath in when he realized that the tears, he so badly wanted to keep in, spilled and traveled down his face drenching Magnus' covers.

Magnus wasn't really mad he was just frustrated. He grasped a bottle of cool water from the fridge and poured himself a glass of it. He gulped down a sip of wonderfully cold liquid, and sighed heavily. He knew it wasn't really fair to tie up Alec; he just lost his patience. He noticed that the boy was distressed, but by that time he was way too irritated to care about that. It wasn't normal how his boyfriend wanted to maintain control over where and how Magnus touched him all the time. He understood that there were men who were the dominating type. He would have understood it if Alec was anything like Jace, but he was totally different. Alexander was normally bashful and kind. The only situation when he was his dominating, overbearing alter-ego was when they were intimate. In public it was the warlock who made a move to hold his hand or kiss him, but as soon as they became filled with lust, Alec would not let Magnus lead. And he enjoyed it, but the line had been crossed somewhere along the way. He had enough of being the submissive one all the time. He wanted to know why Alec would not allow him to take control. It was neither normal nor healthy for their relationship. He sighed and pushed away from his kitchen counter. He slowly traversed the route to the bedroom, keeping in mind that he was going to have a calm, mature conversation about his boyfriend's issues in a minute.

As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was Alec's flushed tear-stained face. He gasped in astonishment and rushed to his boyfriend's side. In the six months that he and Shadowhunter had been dating he had never seen Alec cry. He knew that the boy had been crying when Max was killed. The red rimmed blue eyes that sought comfort that night had told him so, but he had never seen actual tears trailing down his angelic face. He sat down on the soft covers and the grasped Alec's chin to turn his face so that he was facing him. He cursed himself when he saw the trembling lips of his lover and the blood on his chin. He took in the shuddering breaths and slight trembles shaking his body, and it hit him that Alec was having a panic attack. Because of him. "I'm sorry, Alexander, I'm so fucking…"

"Please, just let me go Magnus, please," Alec whispered. No, Magnus thought, not whispered, whimpered, begged him. The guilt crushed his whole being and he quickly snapped his fingers, making the bonds disappear. As soon as the restraints were taken away, Alec shot out of bed and made a dash to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, the lock clicking in.

"Alec, wait!" He exclaimed and knocked on the door. "I'm sorry, please come out," Magnus whispered, already regretting his stubborn behaviour. He slid down to the floor and curled against the wooden frame; he had a feeling that he would spend a while in this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own TMI, and I am not a native speaker. Betaed by Ky who somehow still puts up with me these days**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, things in my personal life got out of control, and I kind of couldn't find both the time and will to finish this. But now it's up and hope you will like it since I worked hard on it.**

**Warnings: mature content – m/m sex obviously, a little bit of violence**

* * *

><p>Alec collapsed on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He crawled to the far corner of the room and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. He closed his eyes and chanted repeatedly "I'm safe, I'm safe," while trying to calm his erratic breathing; with no success so far. He hated that he felt so vulnerable, so terrified; he abhorred the fact that he still felt the same fear as when he was eleven. He despised that no amount of training and time could prevent his panic attacks whenever a mere rope or handcuffs were involved.<p>

He remembered when he and Jace had lessons on freeing from bonds that one time. It was a total disaster and only when he actually fainted from lack of oxygen did Hodge let him out of the handcuffs. Jace still made fun of him for that, but after his black out no one suggested that he learned to do the trick. He was grateful for that since he knew that Hodge drilled Jace and Izzy for a couple of hours, both of his siblings mastered the skill pretty fast as always. They both were better Shadowhunters than he would ever be.

He didn't want Magnus to see him in such a state, he was truly pathetic - trembling on the floor, trying to catch a proper breath, crying like a big baby, because he couldn't have freed himself. His boyfriend would probably laugh at him like Jace did. Well, given that he would still speak to him after the way he had talked back to him. Rarely did he see Magnus this pissed off. The only time that he saw the warlock that angry was when his father made it clear that him being gay was a huge disappointment or when Jace implied that he was not that good of a warrior. They both were so right though – he was a disappointment and an unfit Shadowhunter after all – so he had no idea why Magnus got mad back then.

The thought that his lover might be so angry at him that he would break up with him, made him shake even more. What reason did Magnus have to stay with him? He was selfish, weak, and needy. It made perfect sense that he would leave him. Little black spots started to appear in his vision and just then he heard the door unlock.

* * *

><p>Magnus pressed his head against the wooden door and sighed. He had been so reckless, he shouldn't have done that to Alec. Of course, he had no idea that the boy would react that way, but still it was unfair of him. He was so short-tempered, and everything related to Alexander was more intense anyway – their love-making, their conversations, their arguments -, so he overreacted.<p>

"Alec, darling, please open the door. I'm sorry, alright?" He pressed his ear to the door but when he didn't get an answer, he continued. "I know I screwed up, but please Alexander, let me in. Please?"

Okay, now he was getting worried. Alec locked himself in and wasn't responding. It had been about ten minutes since he came in, and even if he was angry he should have answered.

"Alec, for fuck's sake, just say one word to let me know that you're okay." He banged his fist on the wooden surface, and when no sound came from the other side, he got up. "Alright, I'm coming in.. Even if you don't want it," he warned the boy, and snapped his fingers to unlock the door.

As he stepped into the cold room, he felt his breath leave his lungs with a horror-filled gasp. Alec was positively trembling while hyperventilating. He kneeled in front of him, and gently rubbed the side of his arm. God, he was practically freezing, his skin felt so cold.

"Alec, Alec, look at me." The boy shook his head, trying to get away from him. Magnus didn't budge though; he was not leaving him on his own in this state. "Alexander, love, open your eyes and look at me." He told the Shadowhunter firmly and thumbed the side of his neck, trying to coax him into some action. Fuck, if he carried on, he would make himself sick or black out. He needed to make him relax as soon as possible. He felt himself panic on the inside, but he realized that he had to stay calm to help his boyfriend. Slowly, Alec's head tipped and his eyes flew open, locking with Magnus's cat one. The baby blues were filled with so much horror, that the warlock almost felt physical pain.

"Okay, now breath in and out, it's alright, you are alright. Yes, in and out, in and out. Great, just like that." Just as his breathing started to slow down a little, jumbled words started to flow out of the boy's mouth. Magnus's eyes widened as he connected the random phrases.

"What? Who's breaking up with you? No, no, love, never, come here." He pulled the blue-eyed youth on his lap, and lightly looped one arm around his waist; the other hand gently rubbed the small of Alec's back. The warlock started to whisper in his ear; Alexander's lips still spitting out random phrases. "Shh, calm down, don't talk, just breath, alright? You will tell me all about it later. It's okay, yes, I love you, hush now. In and out."

Magnus kept murmuring the soothing word in blue-eyed youth ear, while gently rocking with him. Finally he was able to help Alex slow his erratic breathing, and the boy took to nuzzling into the warlock's neck, it looked as if he wanted to hide himself. His slender frame still shook with slight tremors from time to time, and Magnus cursed himself. God, why did Alec have such a reaction? It wasn't normal, there had to be something behind all of this. He caressed the boy's wet cheek, and wondered how he could let his happen.

* * *

><p>He had never felt this safe; engulfed in warmth of the warlock's arms and his gentle scent. He snuggled closer into his boyfriend's body and felt Magnus's knuckles stroking his face and neck. He hated the feeling of choking, of not knowing whether he imagined his fears or if they were real. He felt so exhausted; he probably looked like a rag doll right now, so boneless.<p>

He didn't want Magnus too see him like this, he expected the warlock to turn away and look at him in contempt. Now, as he calmed down and he was thinking more reasonably, he felt ashamed that he suspected his lover of such a thing. During that dreadful moment he felt as if the world was closing in on him, as if everything was going to go downhill and his worst nightmares would come true any minute. Now, he realized that it was his subconscious that made him freak out. He sighed, and asked quietly:

"Can we go out of here?"

"Of course, love," Magnus responded, his voice warm and soothing, and pressed his lips against Alec's brow. The black-haired boy made a move to get off his lover's lap but the warlock didn't allow that. He kneeled, and then got up while picking the Shadowhunter up. He carried him out of the cold room, ignoring the boy's quiet protest. Alec hid his face in the green-eyed man's shirt and a moment later he felt his body hit something soft; the bed he realized. He gazed up at his boyfriend and saw a mix of concern and confusion on his angular face. Magnus covered him with a blanket and then laid next him. He felt his bright blue eyes start drooping, and he leaned into the caresses of the warlock's long, gentle fingers on his cheek. "Sleep, love. You are safe here with me," Magnus whispered. And Alec relaxed, just like that, allowing his mind to drift off.

* * *

><p>Magnus gazed at his boyfriend's relaxed face; he was so beautiful. He swept hair from Alec's forehead, the damp strands curling slightly along his fingers. He couldn't believe that he was the first to notice how wonderful the boy was, on the inside and outside. He had never been this scared. Alright, the time when Alec almost drowned or when the Greater Demon ripped through him did compare to it, but the way his lover was shaking and heaving before, made him mindlessly terrified.<p>

He cradled the boy's slender form to his body and breathed in the familiar musky and sweet scent. He had to find out what had happened to Alec, not to appease his curiosity anymore, but to find out what to do the next time something like that happened.

He cursed when he felt Alec's frame tense. Couldn't the boy get a break? Did even the nightmares have to chase him right now? He sighed and whispered Alexander's name urgently. He gently shook his arm, and the blue eyes flew open, a gasp escaping the Shadowhunter's rosy lips. His breathing was too fast again, and Magnus coaxed Alec's face to turn, his baby blues locking on the slitted, green eyes. The warlock hugged the youth's body to him and heard the boy whimper his name.

"It was just a dream, love. Shh," he repeated patiently, allowing Alec's hands to fist in the material on his back. He nuzzled into his raven, curly hair, and waited for his boyfriend to fully wake up.

"It was not," Alec mumbled.

"Pardon?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows rose, and his nose wrinkled a little bit in confusion.

"It was not a dream," the boy swallowed heavily and clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a memory, from when I was about eleven years old…"

"Darling?" The warlock scrunched his brows, concern clearly written on his face. He sat down and pulled Alec up so that the boy was leaning against his side, his arms tightened against the Shadowhunter's torso. He felt Alec breath deeply in as if he was preparing for a battle.

"Did you know that my parents were one of the fiercest fighters of that generation? They had a lot of enemies, you know, and their first born was the perfect target," he trailed off, and the warlock tensed. What did that mean? Was Alec implying that someone had hurt him because of his mom and dad? He could feel his muscles get taut, his blood boil at the thought. He grasped Alec's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Alexander? What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was ten my father started to take me with him on the hunts. Of course, I was not allowed to fight. I was supposed to observe them from nearby. My dad and a few of his friends apparently killed off half of the New York vampire clan one day, obviously on the Clave orders. He was the leader and the blood-suckers who survived wanted to avenge their comrades and make a deal with the Clave. So when I was on the hunt, they sneaked up and kidnapped me," Alec stopped for a second, his voice shaking, the warlock was pretty sure that he was the first person that Alexander was telling this story to. He ran his fingers through the boy's curls, knowing that it relaxed him. The youth leaned into the touch, needing the reassurance and then continued. "Apparently, they didn't want to hurt me, they just wanted something to secure them, you know, a bargaining chip. But there were also vamps who lost their mates to the raid, and they wanted revenge, the bloodier the better." His breath caught in the raven-haired boy's throat and Magnus saw a tear slip down his cheek. His heart squeezed painfully at that sight.

"Alec… if you don't want to tell me…"

"No, you deserve to know and… I want to tell you," Alec answered and his hand clutched at Magnus's seeking the courage. He took a fortifying inhale and carried on with his story. "So, at first they just tied me up and left me in some room, no harm done, but later on three of them came to play with me. Let's just say that when my parents found me I was a bloody mess, literally. Ever since I was scared of people touching me, controlling me. I was bound, Magnus, I couldn't fight when they cut me or whipped me. I'm terrified of anyone dominating me, because I'm scared that I won't be able to fight back, to escape, and I know it sounds pathetic, but…"

"No, love, it doesn't. You have a legitimate reason to be afraid," the warlock said, he turned Alec so that he was facing him, and then hugged him, engulfing him in the scent of comfort and safety. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Alexander," he whispered, now having realized what he had done to his lover when he tied him up. He connected the dots and now knew that Alec probably had a panic attack because of the flashbacks of his torture.

"It's okay, you didn't know," the youth tried to reassure him, and Magnus felt even worse, even more guilty. The boy should hate his guts, but instead he was clinging to him, trying to convince him that it was not the warlock's fault, but his "fucked-up mind" as he called it.

"That is no excuse," the green-eyed man whispered, his lips gently pressing against the soft skin of the blue-eyed boy neck. He felt the shiver trails down his boyfriend back, but it didn't make him smile, it made him even more guilty. Alec should punch him for his rash actions, not enjoy his touch. "I will help you get over these issues, I promise."

* * *

><p>They had been cuddling for at least an hour when Magnus shifted to lay on his side. He swept the thick strands out of Alec's face and smiled at him. His other hand rested on his boyfriend's back and he frowned when he felt how taunt the muscles were.<p>

"You are so tense, Alexander. Could you flip on your stomach, so I could give you a massage? You would be more relaxed," the warlock suggested quietly. The Shadowhunter bit his lip uncertainly. If he were laying on his stomach, he would be vulnerable. "I won't sit on your back or hold you down, I promise. I just want to help," he explained, his eyes earnest and sincere. Alec gazed into the deep green, and nodded slowly. He pulled his shirt off, and hesitantly stretched himself on the bed.

Magnus sat against Alexander's side and caressed the Shadowhunter's spine with the tips of his fingers. He spread them and his hands started to slowly and tenderly massage Alec's back, his fingertips cautious as he felt the boy tensing, his breathing steadily speeding. "Calm down, Alec. I'm not gonna hurt you or force you into the submission," he whispered as his palms rubbed circles along the spine, working out the kinks. He started at the top, his thumbs pressing against the blue-eyed boy's tense shoulders and then travelled down. His hands were gentle, and he paid special attention to the amount of force he was putting into his moves. He didn't want Alec to feel smothered or scared; he just wanted his boyfriend to relax and feel good. He snapped and the bottle of the sandal wood oil appeared in his palm. He poured some on his hands and rubbed it so that it would heat up. He inhaled the fresh, earthy scent; he loved that it smelled musky, but there were sweet, almost vanilla-like undertones to it. It reminded him of Alec, he was a tough warrior, but at the same time the blue-eyed boy was his adorable lover.

He alternated soft, fluid strokes with a light kneading in the places that Alec was particularly tense. His hands were sliding easily, the lubricant allowing for the smooth motions. He frowned at the long scars on Alec's back; he had never paid attention to them. He had always thought that they were from battles, but now that he actually looked at them, he noticed that there were some that didn't fit the pattern. His blood boiled as he thought about sweet, eleven-year-old Alec, captured and mutilated by the vampires. He had to fight the urge to get up and go to the Dumort Hotel.

He smiled to himself when his lover's breathing deepened at last and the boy started nearly purring as the warlock started to make semicircular motions with his long fingers. He leaned in and pressed his lips between his boyfriend's shoulder blades, and he heard Alec's breath hitch. His mouth travelled down the Shadowhunter's spine, gently peppering little kisses on the heated, scarred flesh. Alexander's muscles started to flex lightly under his ministrations, Magnus's tongue darted out and he dipped it in the little dimples above the boy's ass. He gingerly raked his fingertips down Alec's back, and the boy couldn't help but moan out, his skin oversensitive from the rubbing and the heated oil. Just then Magnus came up with an amazing idea. He wanted Alec relaxed, and what better way to do that than to get him off.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered and his lover turned his head, his mesmerizing blue orbs questioning him. "I want to try something new… I will make you feel good, I promise. Can you slide your boxers down?"

Alex visibly hesitated, but after a second, he nodded and murmured that he trusted him. Magnus couldn't help but smile brightly. It meant so much, after all, just a few hours ago Alexander would not let him take any control. Now, he was lying down stretched before him, vulnerable, and he was allowing him to do whatever he liked.

The warlock slid the soft material of boy's pants down and off his legs, and then kneaded the muscular flesh of the Shadowhunter's thighs. He pushed at Alec's legs so that he could kneel between them and then he dug his fingers in a little harsher. His palms travelled up to his round buttocks, and he pressed his lips to the boy's spine, his fingers now gently raking down the blue-eyed wonder's legs. His mouth moved down to the base of his backbone, and he playfully bit the soft skin of Alec's ass. Instantly, he felt the boy tense up, and heard him gasp. He sighed to himself, all that hard work would go to hell if Alec kept doing that.

"Alexander, darling, you need to loosen up, and enjoy it. I'm not going to hurt you, or force you into something, alright?"

"Okay," Alec mumbled and looked at Magnus over his shoulder. The warlock lost himself for a moment in the sapphire blue, but then shook his head, and grinned at his boyfriend encouragingly. Alexander's head plopped on the bright pillow again. When Magnus raked his nails down his back again, Alec muffled a quiet moan into the pillow. So, Alec liked scratching, he would file that away for later.

The warlock peppered little kisses along Alexander's tailbone, and then suddenly pulled Alec's buttocks apart. He circled his tongue around the boy's entrance and then quickly shoved it in.

"By the Angel!" Alec exclaimed, his body jerked up as if he wanted to push up and turn over, but then he collapsed on the soft covers, boneless. Magnus chuckled at the innocent sounding exclamation. So he was right; his lover did like it.

"Sh," the warlock ran his hand soothingly up and down the boy's back, and then got down to business again. He slid his tongue over the Shadowhunter's entrance again, teasingly rubbing it in circular motion, but not dipping in. From the corner of his eye he could see that Alec fisted one hand in the yellow comforter, and he was biting on the knuckles of the other. After a few moments of muffled whimpers, he finally decided that he needed to be merciful. He would tease his lover some other time.

His palms pushed at the muscular flesh a little bit more and Alec's hips jerked up, Magnus was sure, involuntary. He gazed down and licked his lips at the sight of his lover being opened up like this. The green-eyed man leaned down and gently sucked at the puckered skin at Alexander's opening, as he finally earned himself a loud moan, he smirked, and then proceeded to stab his tongue into it. He curled the wet muscles upward and the Shadowhunter's frame shuddered with a spasm. Magnus pulled out and then quickly shoved in, digging his tongue in as far as he could, Alec's tight hole tensing around it.

The warlock grasped the boy's hips and gently pulled at them, Alec obediently allowed his knees to bend so that his ass was in the air. Magnus swirled his tongue again around his lover's entrance and at the same time he cupped the Shadowhunter's hardened length. The blue-eyed youth's back arched up, and his face buried into the soft pillow, apparently trying to maintain some dignity by muffling his scream. Alec's hand travelled back, finding one of Magnus's palms that was resting on the bed, steadying him. Their fingers intertwined and the warlock half-hissed, half-moaned, which heightened the blue-eyed youth's sensations, unable to not dig his nails into the sensitive skin of the warlock's palm. Alec couldn't stand the overstimulation anymore, and the bed got soaked with the boy's cum. Alec collapsed on the comforter, boneless, his breathing labored.

Magnus smiled to himself, and crawled up to the headboard. He gently ran his palm over Alexander's now completely relaxed back, and ruffled his hair.

"So I take it you liked my little idea," the warlock said as he caressed Alec's neck and jaw. The boy glared at him, but after a second a blissful smile creeped on his face, and Magnus chuckled. He snapped and the wet comforter from under them disappeared.

"Thank you," the Shadowhunter whispered, and the green-eyed man brows rose up.

"You are welcome, darling. I aim to please," he snickered, and Alec rolled his eyes. He shifted closer and rested his head on Magnus's lap. He glanced up, his blue eyes swirling with emotions.

"I didn't mean that, although that was amazing as well. I… thank you for all of today," he said quietly as he stretched his arm and traced Magnus's lips and cheek with his fingers. The warlock leaned into the touch, and sighed, while closing his extraordinary orbs.

"Always, love," he answered, a warm grin on his angular face. Alec yawned, and the warlock slid down, so that he was lying alongside his boyfriend. He tangled his long fingers in Alexander's strands again, and gently scratched his scalp. Alec closed his azure orbs, and purred. "Now, go to sleep, you had a rough day," Magnus whispered, and felt Alec's frame snuggle to him. His arms went around the boy's waist, even though it was a novelty since it had always been Alexander who had held him.

As Alec's breathing deepened and Magnus glanced at his smooth, sleeping face, the warlock couldn't help but think that somehow their relationship shifted to a whole new level just in a span of a few hours. With a smile he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me your thoughts? Pretty please?**

**Also, who thought that Alec got raped? *looks pointedly at Ky***


End file.
